Promise
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: Brendan made a promise that after he became champion to come back and do contests to make Lisia proud. Little does he know that it might be difficult due to Chaz.


**"Hello! So today I have decided to come up with a random idea. Since there isn't a whole lot of fanfics with the paring being Lisia and Brendan, I wanted to do one out of boredom. Not the best reason but hey, it's a reason. So I do ship these two as I like the idea of them being together. Plus Lisia is too cute for her own good! So I hope you enjoy this bit of fun. Oh and a small shout out to Sonic2978. Your fanfic with these two is awesome! Keep up the good work!**

Brendan's POV  
After becoming champion of Hoenn and saving the world two times in a row, I decided to step down after one year of being champion. Steven at first questioned my reasoning but I told him not to worry about it. Thankfully he didn't press on and wished me the best of luck. I have my reasons why I stepped down though. I made a promise to someone. That someone being a girl called Lisia. She's a famous performer at the Pokemon Contest Hall in Slateport City. About a week after I started my journey I happened to be in the city when she was being interviewed by reporters. All of a sudden I found myself by her side as her new apprentice. I was so confused I had no idea what to do or say. Once the camera's went away, she brought me to her dressing room to go over the details. She asked me to take part in the contests and she even gave me an outfit to wear. I was grateful for what she was doing but I couldn't take part. I explained to her why I couldn't, I mean how could I? I didn't think I had it in me. While she was upset, she understood why. That's when I promised her that one day I will take up performing in the contests. She hugged me tight before I could get another word in. I gave her my phone number and told her I'll ring her from time to time to keep her updated. An hour later, I left Slateport and made my way to the next city. I kept in contact with her since but now it's time to call her to say I'm ready for the contests.

"Hey Lisia? It's me Brendan." I said on the phone as soon as she picked it up.  
"Oh hi Brendan! What's up? You got something on your mind or just want to talk?" she replied back. Even though we mostly talked over the phone, we built up a good friendship. To be honest, I felt something more. I try to stop thinking about these things as she might not even like me the same way or might have someone else. But all the same, I told her I was coming to start doing contests  
"Oh my Arceus! You're finally going to start preforming!? Brendan I can't wait for you to start! When can you get here?"  
"Well I can just fly from Littleroot Town to Slateport on my Swellow so I can be there in the next hour.".  
"That is perfect timing! There is a contest on today. I'm sure you can join as soon as you land!".  
"Wait Lisia! I-I-I don't think I'm ready yet!".  
"As if! You're the champion for crying out loud! I'm sure you can handle it.". Ugh, battles and contests are different things.  
"Okay if you say so. I'll meet you in your dressing room. That sound alright?".  
"That's perfect Brendan! I'll see you soon! Ciao!". Arceus her voice so cute! Wait! Need to stop thinking about that stuff! She won't fall for you Brendan. Remember that! I got onto my Swellow and made my way to Slateport.

I landed in just outside the Contest Hall. I walked in to the large pink room. The place was packed, understandably so as a contest was on today. I asked the desk about seeing Lisia. Took a few minutes to explain to the woman behind the desk who I was. Thankfully she remembered and apologized. As I made my way to the dressing room, I heard very muffled sounds. I could her Lisia and someone else. I knocked on the door and said it was me and Lisia opened the door and invited me in.  
"Hi Lisia! Still as beautiful as I remember.". OH Arceus THAT WAS A SLIP! "I mean you look good today!". Smooth move champion!  
"Hehe, thanks Brendan.". Phew! Dodged a bullet! "Oh I don't think you have met Chaz yet.". She pointed at a boy about the same age as Lisia and I in a white suit, matching pants and combed hair. "Brendan, this is Chaz. Chaz, this is Brendan.".  
"Hi Chaz." I said while extending my hand for a shake. Chaz however smirked and scoffed. Not even two minutes and I already hate him  
"Pleasure. I heard from my darling Lisia that she took on an apprentice. I expected someone of high caliber, but it seems I have been mistaken.". Oh I wanted to punch him right there in the face. He has no idea who he's talking to.  
"Please Chaz I asked you to stop calling me "darling". We aren't even dating. And as for Brendan, he's the Hoenn League Champion. That's pretty famous wouldn't you think?" Lisia said while staring at me. I felt proud about that. Sure I would be praised by many people but something about the way she said it makes it feel better, more grnad  
"Pff! As if being champion makes you any better. In the end you are still the same. Being champion of a region is just a coat of paint.". Okay he is lucky I'm not a violent person by myself because I would have knocked his lights out right there and then.  
"I'm pretty sure you could say that for performers going by that logic." I said while smirking. Try talking your way out of that rich...boy...oh Arceus I screwed up.  
"Heh, you see unlike you, I have the wealth, the fame and the good looks. You? You just have a word before your name.".  
"Okay Chaz, that's enough. You want to get ready for the contest. Same with you Brendan." said Lisia. Thank Arceus she's here otherwise this wouldn't have ended well.  
"I'll be seeing you soon, poor boy. And you too, Darling.". Oh he makes my skin crawl! He walked out and shut the door with a bang.  
"I'm sorry Brendan. I hoped Chaz would be more kind to you. Clearly I was wrong. Don't let it get to your head. You got a performance to put on with you and your amazing Pokemon!"  
"Thanks Lisia. Now I feel up to the challenge. Only to rub that Smeghead's nose in defeat.". I got dressed into my performer clothes and chosen my Espeon for the show. I swear I'll beat Chaz and make Lisia proud she picked me.

*During the announcement of the winner*  
"AND THE WINNER OF TONIGHT'S POKEMON CONTEST IS...BRENDAN AND HIS ESPEON!".The crowed went wild with screams and and the sounds of clapping. I couldn't believe it. I won! On my first time too! I looked up to the seats to see Lisia, smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen her give. I made her proud and I couldn't be anymore happy. Then I looked over at Chaz, who came in second place. To say he was mad would be the understatement of the year. He was so mad I swore I could see smoke come out of his ears and nose. He stormed off stage as soon as possible. I wanted to make a dash to the dressing room but I was blocked by a crowed of fans. I didn't mind but Espeon and I needed a rest. About a half and hour later I finally made it to the dressing room. I opened the door to see Lisia, smiling just as wide as last time. Maybe even wider than last time  
"OH BRENDAN! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could win! I just knew! And on your first time too. That's amazing! Even I didn't win my first time. You really do have a knack for this!". She was making me blush. Then she did something I didn't expect, she came in for a hug and gave me a peck on the cheek. I could have died and gone to heaven right there and then. I wanted to tell her how I felt right there and then. But then the opened and slammed against the wall hard. It was Chaz!

"YOU! YOU PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD COME HERE AND RUIN MY FAME!". Oh boy he was madder than a half an hour ago  
"Dude, calm down. It's only one lose. I don't think it's that bad. I'm sure there is next time.".  
OH NO! You think that just because you won means you are the best. You are nothing! You are a stain on the earth!".  
"CHAZ! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO BRENDAN!" screamed Lisia at the top of her lungs. I wouldn't doubt if the whole building heard it. "You can't just come into my dressing room and say those awful things to my friend. Best friend at that. Quit being a baby and get over it!".  
"I don't get what you see in him Lisia. He is a nobody, a unwanted piece of filth that doesn't belong in this building!".  
"What did you say to me Smeghead?! If I was any other man I would knock you out in a split seconds notice." I said with fire in my eyes.  
"You touch me and I will end you peasant! Lisia, I want him out of here right now!".  
"You can't order me around Chaz! If you don't remove yourself I will report you the management.". She was really loosing it at this point. The nerves of him acting as if he could control her makes me so mad.  
"HA! Darling I can do what I want! I will remove him myself and you if you don't do as I say! You do as I say and you'll be by my side as my bride!". Where the hell did that come from?!  
"OKAY THAT'S IT!" I roared as I ran to him and tackled him to the ground. I gave him the biggest punch I could. Little did I know I was dealing with someone who could fight. He freed himself and punched me right in the stomach. He then got on top of me and started striking me with a fury of punches.  
"HOW! DARE! YOU! LAY! YOUR! HANDS! ON! ME! YOU! PEASANT!". Just as I was about to pass out, Chaz was knocked on the head by a lamp held by Lisia. She was shaking and called for help as loud as she could. The police came shortly after. I was light headed but I have been in a worse state before. Chaz was arrested and taking to prison for questioning. As soon as everything quieted down, it was just Lisia and I in the the room alone.

"I'm so sorry Brendan. This is all my fault." she said between sobs. She was heartbroken with what had happened.  
"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm fine. That Smeghead is gone and he won't be coming back anytime soon.".  
"Good. He isn't aloud near you, me or this building again.". Thank Arceus.  
"Hey Lisia?" I said. She turned my head to me. "You know the way I said that I would come back after I became champion?".  
"Yeah I do. What about it?".  
"Well at first is was that. But as we talked more over the phone, it became more than just that. I wanted to see you.".  
"You wanted to see...me?"  
It was now or never, I needed to say it. "I wanted to see you because...well...I-I-I love you.". Please don't hit me. Please don't hit me.  
"Brendan...I have no i-i-idea what to s-s-say.". Arceus this is the hard thing I have ever done. Even battling Steven wasn't this hard to fight!  
"I couldn't help it. You were always so kind and supportive of me when I was traveling. You never failed to brighten up my day when we talked. I tried to get rid of these feelings but I couldn't. If you don't feel the same way, it's okay, I understand.". I let out a big sigh. Could you blame me? But what happened next made my head spin. She grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me right on the lips. My eye widened to you swore they popped out but I slowly closed them and melted into the kiss. It was only a few second but it felt like hours. We broke apart slowly and I saw that lovely smile on her face.  
"Brendan, I love you too. What was once just an apprentice became a friend, then as we started talking, overtime I fell in love. I'm so happy you feel the same way as I do Brendan.". Pinch me I must be dreaming! We clashed lips once again. This time it was longer. She was a sweet as honey. We could have gone on forever but our lungs needed air. We held each other for a while and just smiled. What happened with Chaz was gone now. We were at peace.  
"Say Brendan, you wanna come to my apartment and stay the night? It's nice and cozy.".  
"Now how could I refuse a offer like that?". As we changed into our normal wear, we walked out of the building and to her place. At this very moment, Lisia and I are together and I promise I will love her with all my heart. That is a promise I intend to to keep.

The End

 **Ah, nothing more like a jerk getting what's coming to him eh? Yeah I know I might have been a little hard on Chaz but hey, he's a Smeghead! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this...this...thing. Reviews of any nature are welcomed. Oh and by the way, if you wanna know what Smeghead means, watch Red Dwarf.**


End file.
